Two Hearts
by Moondancer63
Summary: A Drarry fanfiction. Harry and Draco have had their ups and downs in their relationship since they got together in their fifth year. Now it's their seventh year and Harry has a secret that Draco doesn't need to find out. What happens when Harry leaves the school to keep his secret safe after only telling Hermione it. (Italics are a person's thoughts or extra information)
1. House love

**Chapter one- House Love- Draco**

Draco was headed back to the dungeons from his Charms class with his goons Crabbe and Goyle. When they saw the golden trio coming up from potions. "Look at them," said Crabbe.

"Yeah," said Goyle. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," said Draco. "We don't associate with the lower classes." He stuck his head up and walked right past the trio with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. _It killed Draco to ignore his love, but he had to for both of their reputations. But also, he feared what the dark lord would do if he found out that he had fallen in love with the boy who lived._ Crabbe and Goyle stopped to say something to the trio but Draco's voice stopped them. "Come," he said. "We don't associate with blood traitors or mud-bloods." Ron looked furious and Harry frowned.

Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm. "Ignore him Ron," she said but it fell onto deaf ears.

"Heard your father was sent to Azkaban," said Ron. "Where he belongs. Won't be long before you are sent there as well." Draco stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" asked Draco his voice like ice. He was going to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Ron! That was uncalled for even if he is from Slytherin house," said Harry angrily.

"He deserved it Harry," said Ron. "Honestly you are always sticking up for him nowadays. If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were hitting on him." He was going to say more but Harry's fist stopped him. He fell to the floor holding his jaw looking stunned. Hermione knelt next to him as Harry walked off down the corridor in a flurry of robes.

"We are leaving," said Draco sharply and Crabbe and Goyle headed on down the stairs. Once they are gone Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. "Go after him. Do what I can't right now. Tell Harry that I'll meet him in the usual spot tonight." She nodded, and he followed his goons down the stairs.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Sometimes you need to learn to hold your thoughts," she said quietly. "Go to Madam Pomfrey. I'm going after Harry." She headed off after Harry leaving Ron alone in the hallway.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and took his place on the sofa. His followers settled in around him. Pansy settled next to him and Blaise sat in chair across from him. Crabbe and Goyle paced around the room like a pair of angry bears. "Enough," said Draco. The room went quiet except for the fire. "Everyone out of the Common Room." Everyone except for his group scattered and Crabbe and Goyle glared at a couple of second years that were slow.

"Draco darling," started Pansy. He held up a hand to stop her.

"Draco," said Blaise. "What's bothering you?"

"More like why did Potter punch his friend," said Goyle. Blaise and Pansy stared at Goyle in disbelief. Draco glared at him but Goyle didn't notice. "Weasley uh said uh. Umm he said... oh yeah he said that Potter uh that he was uh..." Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were starting to look annoyed. "That he was hitting on Draco or something." Pansy and Blaise's jaws dropped.

"Why would Potter hit on me?" asked Draco rolling his eyes. _How little do they know thought Draco. How much Harry and I love each other._ "I know that I'm the irresistible Prince of Slytherin house. But Potter gay? That's a joke. Have you ever seen him hit on someone female or male?"

"That's a funny joke," said Pansy. "But Draco is ours. There is no way he would turn on the noble house of Slytherin for some self-righteous half-blood of the house of idiots."

"Yeah," said Blaise. "Draco is loyal to the serpent not any bloody lion."

"Thank you," said Draco ending the conversation. The other four realized that Draco was dismissing them, so they went off to bed leaving him alone in the common room. Draco waited till he was sure that they were gone before slipping out of the portrait hole. _I'm coming my love he thought as the portrait closed behind him._


	2. The First of Many

**Chapter two- The first of many- Harry**

I ran away from Hermione, Draco, Ron, and the others and headed for my spot. It didn't take him long because he knew all the shortcuts in the school and before I knew it I was outside the Room of Requirement. _Let me go to my secret place he thought._ The door appeared, and Harry slipped inside. The room was set up in the form of a battle field. There were craters in the floor and decapitated targets were everywhere. He launched himself into the fray and began to fight.

Later the room started to change into a version of Gryffindor common room. He looked around in confusion and saw Hermione standing at the door. "Harry," she said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. She quickly crossed the distance and sat next to him. "Are you ok?"

"As I will ever be."

"Listen," she began. "Ron didn't mean what he said. He doesn't know about you and Draco. I'm not going to make you tell him, but I think that you should let him know." He stared at her about to say something, but she cut him off. "Listen we both know Ron. He will be mad, not understand why you chose Draco, then he will get over himself and support you in your decision. He won't go and tell anyone else your secret. He is loyal and your best friend, Harry. Don't let this make a division between you two. You are like brothers no secrets and no lies. Promise me that you will at least talk to him." Harry nodded, and she hugged him. "Another thing. Draco said that he was going to meet you in your usual spot tonight." Harry nodded again, and she walked to the door.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome," she said with a small smile on her face before pushing the door open and walking out. _Don't let anyone in except for Hermione, Ron, or Draco he thought before sliding off into sleep._

Draco walked quickly along the hallways of the school while everyone slept. He made it about halfway along the 5th floor corridor when he heard a meow. He spun around to see Mrs. Norris sitting there. "Get lost fleabag," he said at her. She hissed at him in return.

"Is someone there?" a voice crept along the corridor. "Mrs. Norris did you find someone. A student out of bed perhaps?"

"Filch!" hissed Draco. He drew his wand and pointed it at the floor. "Aguamenti." A stream of water shot from his wand and covered the floor. Mrs. Norris hissed and jumped back as Draco headed off again but more quickly than before.

"What is this!" roared Filch. "Where did this water come from?!"

Draco finally made it to the seventh floor and the room of requirement appeared in front of him. He slipped inside before anyone else saw him and shut the door. The room was Gryffindor red and gold he noted looking around. Next to the fire, curled up on a sofa was the object of his search. He dropped his cloak and walked over next to where Harry sat curled up asleep. He sat down and started to stroke the raven's hair. Harry sat up and looked at Draco.

"How long have you been here?" he asked his silver prince.

"Not long my raven," said Draco. He put a light kiss on Harry's lip that Harry returned. They turned to see that a bed had appeared in the room behind them. They exchanged a look smiling at each other before making their way to the bed sheading clothes at they went.

"Take me," said Harry laying on his back looking up at his lover.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, I love you and I want to be yours forever." Draco nodded and slowly eased himself into Harry. He stopped when he saw Harry's face.

"Go ahead," said Harry after a moment. "Fuck me hard." Draco nodded and started to move going slowly but his desire and Harry's moans making him go faster. After a couple hours of love making the couple fell asleep together. That would be the first of many nights that they had sex.


	3. Decisions, Did I Make the Right One?

**Chapter three- Decisions, did I make the right one? -Harry**

The students had been back from Christmas break for about a week when Harry and Hermione sat alone in the empty Gryffindor common room. "Harry, have you started on you charms homework yet?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet," replied Harry. "I don't have enough energy for that. Especially with double potions and that is taking forever even with you know who helping me." Hermione nodded understanding what he was talking about. "Another thing is. I have these letters for you, Ron, and Draco. If anything happens to me open them and read them. Promise me that you will keep them safe." He leaned forward to grip her knees. His face had turned white.

"I promise Harry. But what are you talking about?"

"I…" he started to say before falling onto the floor passed out.

"Harry!" Hermione knelt next to him trying to wake him.

"What's wrong," said a voice from the stairs. Ron hurried over and knelt next to her.

"Ron, you need to run and get Professor McGonagall. Tell her that something has happened to Harry." He nodded.

"You should take him to Madame Pomfrey, Hermione," he said before running out of the portrait hole.

" _Oh, Harry you have to be alright. You have too many that are worried about you," thought Hermione as she cast a levitating charm._ She thought for a moment before performing another spell. A silver otter formed before running off. She held her wand up again and took off for the hospital wing.

"What's going on," asked Madam Pomfrey slightly annoyed. She stopped when she saw a floating Harry and placed a hand over her mouth. "Hermione put him in his bed I'll get him a potion." The medic-witch hurried off back towards her stores while Hermione placed him in his bed. "I'm going to run some spells. I think I'm going to confirm what he suspected," Madame Pomfrey said as she came back

"What are you talking about Madame?" asked Hermione.

"One sec." Pomfrey waved her wand and Harry glowed red before changing to green. "Well he fine except for the fact that he was drained of most of his magical energy."

"And?" asked Hermione.

"He has a child possibly more."

"I thought so," said Hermione smiling. "But don't tell anyone else. I don't think he would want that." Ron and Professor McGonagall ran into the hospital wing right after Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"How is he?" asked Ron.

"He drained most of his magical energy," said Hermione. "So, he collapsed because he was drained of energy."

"Well," said McGonagall. "As long as he is alright. You two can head on to bed."

"Can we stay with him Professor?" asked Ron.

"Pomfrey?"

"It would do Mr. Potter some good to have friends around him when he wakes. Miss Granger alert me if you need me," said Pomfrey before heading back to her office.

"Don't disturb him," said McGonagall before turning and walking to the door. Right as she opened the door Draco ran in and she exited.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Ron his fists balling up as he stood in the middle of the room blocking Draco's path.

"Get out of my way Weasley," said the Blonde his voice cold as ice.

"You aren't getting past me," said Ron. Both drew their wands when a voice made them spot as a shield charm appeared between them.

"Let him past Ron, I called for him," said Hermione her wand drawn. Ron stared at her his mouth opening and closing. "Why do you think Harry hates it when you pick fights with Malfoy now or why he punched you at the beginning of the year."

"So, you are saying that…." started Ron.

"Yes," said Draco and Hermione.

"How is he Granger?" asked Draco.

"He is drained of energy. He should stop all extra-curricular activities till he gets his energy back." They shared a look that let Draco know that she knew about what he and Harry had been up to. "Even schoolwork should be stopped." Both Draco and Ron started at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

"You are actually saying that someone shouldn't do homework?" said Ron

"I must be asleep because Granger would never say that."

"Do you both want to get punched?" asked Hermione. Draco back up and Ron shook his head quickly. Hermione smirked slightly. "That's what I thought. Anyways, any little thing could drain him of what energy he has left so he needs to stop any and all activities. He needs to rest." Both boys nodded but still exchanged looks. "And stop shooting each other looks. Ron trust my judgement on this one." Hermione conjured up some seats and the three of the sat down. They sat in silence keeping vail around Harry until one by one they fell asleep.

A few days later Harry stirred and looked around the room. "Oh, good your awake," said a voice. He looked over to see Madame Pomfrey heading towards his bed.

"These two haven't left you except for classes and to eat," said Madame Pomfrey motioning at Ron and Hermione. "But Mr. Malfoy has crept away and back every morning and every night." He looked over on his other side to see Draco's asleep with his head on his arms laying on the side of the bed and Ron and Hermione curled up in a pair of chairs.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," said Harry.

"Don't you Madame Pomfrey me," she said. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Poppy. You are in here enough." He gave her a weak smile and she bustled off like a mother hen.

"Draco," he whispered running his hand through the blonde's hair.

"Five more minutes mother," muttered Draco. Harry smiled and looked over to see Hermione staring at him.

"Harry, I don't know if Madame Pomfrey has told you yet or not but…" Hermione started, and Poppy headed back towards them. "You have been asleep for three days because your magic has been drained. Also, there is something you should know." She looked at Poppy and the medic-witch nodded. "You are pregnant."

"Come again?"

"You have a child in you. She said that you may possibly have more." Harry laid back looking at the ceiling. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Harry smiling at her. "But Draco can never know. You both are forbidden from telling anyone." Both women nodded. "He doesn't need to know."

"Harry, wouldn't he want to raise his children?"

"He can't know he has children as long as the Dark Lord lives. His life and theirs would be at risk. If only to draw me out. To keep everyone safe he doesn't need to know. Poppy can you leave us for a moment." Madame Pomfrey nodded and headed to her office. "Hermione, you need to modify his memory. Make him think that he cheated on me." Hermione's eyes widened. "I need an excuse to leave him behind because I need to leave the school and soon before anyone finds out."

"But Harry…."

"Make it Parkinson. That's something that is somewhat reasonable. But make it look like an accident, something that I walked in on."

"Harry, I can't."

"Hermione. I trust you. True love's kiss will repair his memory."

"Harry. You realize that you can't stay for much longer if you are going to leave."

"Remember the letters that I gave you. About a week after you, Ron, and Draco read them in the room of requirement." She nodded and took a breath. She muttered some words and Draco's head glowed in a light blue light. Harry took a breath and let it out. Draco yawned and sat up.

"Harry," said Draco.

"Draco," said Harry with forced coldness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Draco. I'm sorry but I can't see you right now."

"Harry please."

"Draco, just leave. Please." Harry looked away from Draco and Draco got slowly to his feet before hurrying out of the room. Harry looked back at Hermione tears running down his face. She got up and sat on the side of his bed pulling him into her arms.

"Harry, your awake," said Ron who had just woken up. "Where's Malfoy?" He saw Hermione comforting Harry. "What did he do?"

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione sadly. "Where to start. Long story short. Harry sent Draco away to protect him." Ron sat stunned for a moment. "Harry can I tell him the other part?" she whispered into his ear.

"No, he needs to be protected also," he whispered back.

"Harry, lying to Draco is one thing but Ron is another. He needs to know everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ron.

"Let's start at the beginning," said Harry. "I should have told you a long time ago." He started to tell Ron everything with Hermione filling in some spaces.

"So that's why you hit me," said Ron after taking in everything. "I'm mad that you didn't tell me earlier, but I understand why."

"Ok, now Harry, rest," said Hermione. "We'll come back later to help you move back into the tower."

"Did I make the right decision?" asked Harry before drifting off to sleep and Hermione and Ron could only look at each other neither knowing what to say.


	4. Leaving Hogwarts

**Chapter four- Leaving Hogwarts- Harry**

On a rainy Saturday morning, the golden trio sat in the empty sixth year dorm room that Harry and Ron shared with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. The rest of the house had already when down for breakfast leaving the three of them alone. They had sat in silence for about half an hour before Ron spoke.

"So, you are leaving today?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. _He had been having Hermione use concealment charms to hide his large stomach. He had also left the quidditch team with the excuse of not having enough energy to play, curtesy of Poppy. But Ginny had been doing her best to keep up to the standard that Harry had set and was doing rather well even though she preferred chaser._ "Well, good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for." _Hermione had managed to remove the trace on the three of them so that the Ministry of Magic couldn't find them through their magic._

"Well, thanks to Hermione I managed to complete the last year and half of school early," said Harry with a small laugh.

"Ok I have an announcement to make," said Hermione. Both boys looked at her. "Since you aren't due until the end of June, Harry, I have decided to also finish early to go with you." Harry started to say something, but Hermione held up her hand. "You don't have a say. Someone needs go with you. And to be honest would you rather have a stranger that you know nothing about or me to help you?" Harry shut his mouth knowing that she was right.

"So that means that I will be the only one here next year," said Ron.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," said Harry. "I wish I could come back but…"

"I'm not complaining. Someone must keep the DA going. And well I've learned enough from you two to lead on my own. Besides I have Luna, Neville, and Ginny to help me." Ron put on a brave face and Harry couldn't tell that he was really nervous, but Hermione could.

"Send Hedwig to me with your address," said Hermione. "I don't want to risk my magic being traced." Harry nodded.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Malfoy?" asked Ron quietly. Hermione froze midway from taking a book out of her bag.

"No, not if I can avoid it," said Harry. "Goodbye. Guys I'll miss you. Hermione I'll send you a portkey. The password will be… dragon, lion, owl, and dog."

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"It means the four of us," said Hermione. "Draco, Harry, me, you."

"It also represents traits. The owl for Hermione represents her knowledge and the dog for you represents your loyalty," said Harry.

The three of them made their way down the staircase and stopped at the top of the steps in the entrance hall. Harry gave the other two a smile and started down the stairs and out the front door but unknown to him Draco followed him out. Hermione saw him as she and Ron headed into the great hall and sent Ron on to get them seats.

Harry had almost made it to the edge of the ground where he could disapparate when a voice called out behind him. "Wait!" Harry stopped hoping it wasn't who he knew it was.

"Draco." His long blonde hair blew in the slight breeze. They stood about five feet apart.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay."

"I want you to. I love you

"I'm sure you did at the time. But I also meant what I said. I want to be with you also, but not like this, Dragon.  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps gettin in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand." Hermione stopped about halfway up the hill and watched them. "We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way."

"What about us?" said Draco.  
"What about everything we've been through?"

"What about trust?"

"You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"What about me?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you."

"So  
I've got to move on and be who I am."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand."

"We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now."

"I want you to stay."

"I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am."

"What about us?"

"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand."

"We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way." Harry turned and ran through the barrier as a spot glowed green and disappeared reappearing when he was on the other side. He looked at Draco and disapparated. Draco was a mess, tears running down his cheeks when Hermione walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Granger," said Draco trying to sound tough.

"You'll see him again," she said. "Meet me next Saturday in the room of requirement. He left something for you, but he said to wait till a week after he left."

"You knew that he was leaving."

"Yes. But if I know anything about love. True love will always find a way. Now come on, he wouldn't want you like this. You will see him again someday."

 _ **Credits~**_

 _ **Go My Own Way is unfortunately not mine. It's From High School Musical 2**_


	5. Half of My Heart

**Chapter five- Half of My Heart -Draco**

The next week was a blur as Draco could think about nothing but what Harry had left for him. Pansy and Blaise noticed and mentioned it to him, but he brushed them off. He was still mad at himself and Pansy for what they had done. Well not mad at Pansy, not really. He was madder at himself for allowing it to happen and that he had drove his lion away. Now it was Saturday again and he was waiting for Hermione to give a signal to him. "Draco, you need to eat," said Pansy from where she sat next to him. He sighed and pulled some eggs towards him.

"Here comes the post," said Blaise as owls flew into the great hall. He looked up to see a beautiful white owl fly in. He caught his breath as he wondered if it could be Hedwig. It landed in front of Hermione and she took a letter from it and attached another.

"That owl is so pretty," sighed Pansy. Another owl flew in, but he didn't notice it until it landed in front of him. It was an albino golden eagle owl. He looked up to see the owl landed in front of him with a package and a letter. On the package was wrote. Don't open till tonight in the moonlight in Harry's messy handwriting. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione's eye.

He quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment and gave it to the owl. It took off and he distracted the other Slytherins, so they didn't see Hermione receive the note. "I think it's about time that Slytherin took back their spot in the school," said Draco standing.

"About time," said Pansy smirking.

"Let's get out of here," said Draco. He put the package in his bag and strode out of the Great Hall with Pansy and Blaise on each side. Crabbe and Goyle flanked them as they left first and second years scrambling to get out of their way.

Potions was a nightmare for the Gryffindor students as usual. But today was even worse because something big happened. Class was about over when Crabbe knocked over a potion that splashed all over Hermione. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way while Hermione screamed and rolled on the floor. "Everyone out!" yelled Snape but it wasn't needed as everyone was running out already. Only Ron, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise remained behind. Ron because of Hermione and the Slytherins because the potion blocked their exit. Snape vanished the potion, but he couldn't help Hermione as her face was covered. "Blaise, Weasley. Get Madame Pomfrey ready. Pansy, try to help get some of the mess off her face and be gentle. Draco go get a healing potion." The students jumped to their tasks as Snape levitated Hermione and they headed for the hospital wing.

"Oh, my word," said Madame Pomfrey putting a hand to her mouth as they walked in. "What kind of potion was it?"

"It was one to reveal hidden things," said Snape. "So, Granger will be in a lot of pain as anything that she has had changed to her form due to magic will be stripped from her." All the students grimaced in sympathy. Poppy nodded and went to get some pain reliever potions. Snape went with her the pair talking in low voices as they went.

"Oh my god," screamed Pansy and the adults turned to see Hermione enveloped in a bright golden light. When the light faded everyone was stunned to see her true form.

In the end only, Blaise was able to say something. "Morgana," he whispered. Where a girl with bushy brown hair lay originally now lay a woman with straight blonde hair that fell to her waist, as well as now having angular cheekbones.

"Is that your missing sister?" asked Pansy to Blaise and he could only nod.

Hermione, Morgana, blinked showing that she now had sharp gray eyes. "Pomfrey a blood relation potion may be needed here," said Snape as the pair of them walked off towards Pomfrey's office.

"What are you talking about?" asked Morgana.

"Hermione… I mean Morgana," said Ron. "Do you know what you look like?"

"Ron what are you talking about?" she asked. Pansy pulled out a handheld mirror and passed it to her.

"I look like…" started Hermione (Morgana).

"Blaise," said Draco.

"How is this possible?" asked Hermione.

"Zabini," said Ron. "Tell her."

"Seventeen years ago, a pair of twins was born to a couple torn between the light and the dark. One twin would side in darkness while the other sided with the light. A prophecy was stated that the twins would destroy the world in either darkness or light if they were separated and not reunited until their 18th birthday had passed. The parents didn't care about the prophecy all they wanted was for their children to be safe. Then just after the twins fifth birthday while the house was asleep someone broke into the nursey and stole one of the twins. The child's cries awakened the couple, but it was too late by the time that they reached the nursey it was too late. The child was gone. The parents were frantic, they sent out people to search everywhere. But they couldn't find anything. Then the Dark Lord came to them and told them that he could find their child if they joined him. They did so but by the time that they did he was overthrown and disappeared. Now 12 years later I find out that I've been with you for the past almost 7 years now."

"We all knew the story," said Ron looking sad. "Now we all know that you actually belong in Slytherin house."

"No, she doesn't" said Pansy. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Hey us Slytherins may not like Gryffindor's or muggle-born students in general, but all of us respect and envy you to an extent." Draco stared at her in shock.

"Like Pansy said you belong in Gryffindor House, Morgana," said Blaise.

"This also means that she is a Pure Blood, Pansy," said Draco.

"I mean this was a big shock," said Pansy. "The only thing that could be more shocking would be if you and Draco were hooking up." Hermione (Morgana), Ron, and Draco exchanged a look before cracking up. Blaise and Pansy looked on in surprise.

"Us be together," said Draco mid laugh.

"That's hilarious," said Ron almost in tears.

"Well you want to know something almost as funny," said Blaise with a serious look on his face. The trio managed to stop laughing long enough to look at Blaise and compose themselves. "You two are meant to be married." Draco fainted, Hermione/Morgana's mouth dropped open, and Ron looked like a fish his mouth opening and shutting. "What's wrong Morgana?"

"Well first of all, I'm still going to go by Hermione, and second there is no way that I can be with Draco. I have Ron and besides what if Draco has someone of his own?"

"Well we don't get a say," said Pansy. "It's better than mine. I have to marry Goyle." Blaise and Hermione grimaced in sympathy. "Blaise gets to marry Daphne Greengrass."

"Well I have a proposition," said Hermione. The other four looked at her in interest. "We need to bond the four houses together. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are all bonded together we just need to get Slytherin in the mix. So here is my plan. We put some Gryffindors with some Slytherins. Neville and Pansy, me and Draco, Blaise can stay with Daphne. We just need to show that our houses can bond together and stand against the fight that is coming. Otherwise they will be little chance that Hogwarts will stay as four houses. We need all four houses to stand united. And you know what is best to unite houses?" The others looked at her not knowing what. "A dance. You don't get a say. Everyone will meet in the great hall later today. Say 5 this afternoon." The others looked on. "I'll send messages to the others." She summoned 8 Patronus otters and sent them off.

"You can summon multiple of them," said Pansy shocked. Hermione smiled and woke Ron up by summoning water and dropping it on him.

"Let's get to work," said Hermione. The five of them walked out of the hospital wing and separated. Ron, Draco, and Hermione for the R.O.R, Pansy to the library, and Blaise to the Great Hall.

"How does it feel to be in here without him?" asked Hermione as they walked in.

"Well half of my heart is gone so crappy," said Draco.

"Ron the letters." He handed them out to them.

"You read first," said Ron.

"Ok," Hermione started. "First of all, we should each read them and see if we want to share."

Draco's letter (he won't read it aloud)

 _My Dragon,_

 _I'm so sorry to go and leave you but it's what is best for both of us. There is a reason that I left and it's not because of Pansy. I love you and I hope to see you again one day. By now I think you have realized that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts this year. I'm also going to let you know that I'm not going to come back next year also. The reason if much bigger than both of us but someday I hope that you will know. I'm not going to say where I am in case this is stolen by someone else but know that I love you. I hope you like the gift that I got you also._

 _-Your Lion_

Ron's letter (he won't read it aloud)

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm so sorry for messing up our relationship so close before leaving. I hope you can forgive me. You need to unite Hogwarts for me. Do what I can't and pull Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Also, I know that you have fell for Zabini._ Ron blushed as he read that part. _Don't try and argue with a letter it won't work. Plus, I know that I'm right. Just make sure that you don't break Hermione's heart she deserves that much, but knowing her she probably already knows. Also, you may think that you have no chance with Zabini, but Draco has told me that he talks about you all the time. He says that it gets a bit annoying to say the least. All I could do was laugh because Blaise isn't that bad once you get to know him. He is rather smart and nice. He isn't like the other Slytherins and neither is Pansy. Promise me that you will try and turn who I know can be the love of your life to the light. The road may be hard. You know what Draco and I have gone through and are still are going through. But I digress. Back to the main matter. It seems so silly now to talk about relationships but that's all you need to get by and you need to do what I could never do and unite Hogwarts._

 _-Hopefully still your best mate, Harry_

The boys finished and looked up at Hermione. "I'm going to read mine," said Hermione. The boys nodded, and three bean bags appeared in the room and they sat down in them. "It says," she started. "Dear Hermione. I'm sorry about leaving you soon and I know that I can't change your mind about coming with me now, but I know that you will need to come to me sooner or later, so I left you this box. In it is a golden belt. Say the password that I told you and you will come to me. But remember that you can only use it once. If I can change your mind at all about coming to me by yourself earlier than you wish to, keep reading. Professor Trelawney had a vision about what is to come. She saw Hogwarts in flames and Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and a girl with startling gray eyes and waist length blonde hair laying in growing puddle of blood at the foot of the Dark Lord's throne. Crabbe and Goyle were at the bottom of the stairs guarding them with their fathers. Bellatrix was destroying the castle. You were gone so I'm going to assume that you had already left to come to me. My house that I am making my new life in is big enough so if it comes to it bring all of them with you. Promise me that you will. And don't be rolling your eyes at me." She was about to roll her eyes but stopped. "Listen to me, even though I know that you don't believe what Trelawney says but I know her prophecies do come to pass. Don't trust Crabbe and Goyle. They will be the ones to let the Dark Lord into Hogwarts. It will happen when the moon is full, and her silver light falls onto the Great Hall. I looked it up, so it will about a month before school ends so please get everyone out if you can. At least the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors out. I don't want to come back and find Hogwarts in ruins. I will try and find allies here. Dark times are ahead. Also, Draco don't forget the gift I sent you. Love Harry. Ps- we can be formidable if everyone I said comes to join me here when you come. Keep the belt with you at all times. If the barrier on Hogwarts falls then get out there asap because that's who he will punish all others will be spared as most are non-muggle born students." She looked up at the boys. "You know what that means." Both of them stared at her in confusion. "If he is right, then we have only a few weeks left till doomsday is here."

"The day of the ball," said Draco.

"Oh my," said Hermione.

"You do realize that he said all of us we going to be murdered," said Ron. "The thing is he doesn't even realize that Hermione is going to be killed also. All of his friends are going to be killed. And his only family left will be…" Hermione shot him a look. "Hedwig," finished Ron. Draco looked suspiciously at her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," said Hermione and Ron looked confused. "I'm just annoyed that Ronald isn't going to be positive about this situation. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We need to plan on getting everyone out of the school and to safety."


	6. Three Wee Devils

**Chapter six- Three Wee Devils- Harry**

Harry was about eight months along when he sent the mirror to Draco. He soon afterwards called for a medic-witch to his home in Northern Ireland. It was about a week after and he now had three loving children to take care of. He named one girl Méavera Hera Potter (Méav for short), she had white blonde curly hair and grey eyes, the second girl Lyla Evie Potter, she was a mix of him and Draco with his curly black hair, but it was tamed slightly because of Draco's straight hair and her eyes were bright blue, and the boy Killian Phoenix Potter, he had dark black hair and sea green eyes. He loved the trio of them as well as the nurse that chose to stay with him through it all, thick and thin. "Hera," he called. "Can you come here for a moment?" The woman who was more friend than servant came from where she was cooking to the room where he was in. "What do you think? I was think thinking of using this room as Killian's room but I'm sure if I should use lighter or darker colors."

"I think that if you use dark gray as walls and then a royal red carpet then it will seem really cool as well as make him stand out more."

"You seem good at this." He made the changes and they moved to Evie's room. "What about hers?"

"Let's see how about dark navy-blue colored carpet, then let's see. How about the walls be black with navy blue floral pattern on it?" Harry made the changes and they moved to Méav's room. "Silver walls with a grass green floor. Pink floral pattern around the bottom of the walls." Harry made the changes and they went back into the hallway.

"Thanks Hera, I don't know what I would have done otherwise." She smiled at him. "I'm going to make the others more basic. Hermione can do what she wants to her room when she gets her."

"They will be fine Harry, if I know anything from what you told me they are strong and smart. They will get to you."

"You're right as usual." They both laughed.

"I'm going to continue on lunch." She headed back to the kitchen and he went into his room and stared out the window. The kids were asleep in the cribs against the opposite wall. He looked into the afternoon sun and wondered what the others were doing when he saw two objects headed his direction. He held out both arms and Hedwig landed on one arm and Gabriel landed on the other one. He got Gabriel when he arrived in Ireland at a local store when he was out with Hedwig. Hedwig had noticed him, and he had to buy the other owl to get her to stay content. Harry took another look at the children before heading up to the observatory on the roof.

He stepped onto the roof and into a jungle. The owls flew off towards their perches in the jungle. He had a phoenix, the owls, a falcon, and several large cats in the jungle. The cats were lazy and laid around. _Neville would love this he thought before closing the door and heading back down to his room and laying down for a rest. After all, he did have his children wearing his energy levels down._


	7. To Safety Maybe

**Chapter seven- To Safety… Maybe- Draco**

It was about two weeks later and the day of the ball. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Lavender were running around putting last minute touches together. They had shut the doors to the Great Hall and locked everyone out of the room. Meanwhile the guys were getting their outfits together. All the students buzzed with excitement at the ball. Classes had been canceled on the Friday before to this distaste to several of the teachers. Snape was mad because he couldn't give his essay, but nobody cared.

Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Hermione gathered in the center of the Great Hall to see their work a little while before the party. Hermione wore a long purple dress and had a silver piece in her blonde hair that was braided over her shoulder. Ginny and Luna wore matching blue dresses that barely reached the floor. Their hair fell loosely down their backs in waves. Pansy was wearing a puffy, strapless, lilac dress. The boys were all wearing black tuxes. "It looks amazing," said Ginny looking around the room.

"I like your dress," Luna told Pansy.

"Thanks," said Pansy. "I like yours also."

"Hermione didn't you wear that dress to the Yule bar," asked Blaise and everyone turned to see her walking into the Great Hall.

"Yeah. I can still fit in it, so I decided to wear it."

"You look sexy babe," whispered Dean into Seamus' ear. Seamus smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I like what you did with the lights," Neville told Ginny.

"Thanks, I think the plants give it more of an outdoor feel. So, I think that it will be a hit."

"Guys," said Ron snapping his fingers, interrupting the conversations. "Focus, If anything happens we need to meet on the dais."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"We got a letter from Harry," said Ron.

"You heard from him," said Ginny excitedly.

"Ginny, you do know that he doesn't like you like that," said Dean. Seamus laid a hand on his shoulder. Ginny glared at Dean who didn't stand down.

"What did he say," asked Neville interrupting their argument.

"He said that he had a vision of shorts," said Hermione. "He saw all of us lying dead at the feet of Voldemort." Pansy, Ginny, and Seamus looked surprised.

"He wouldn't turn on us Slytherins," said Pansy. "Would he?" She looked worried as did Blaise.

"Well I'm not going to leave the others," said Hermione.

"I'm not going to leave my sister, not when I just found her," said Blaise.

"We aren't leaving you guys either," said Pansy gulping. "You guys are cooler than I thought you would be." Just then a loud rumble shook the great hall causing them to stumble. Pansy screamed, and glasses fell off the house tables and shattered.

"Bombarda," screamed Ginny as a chandelier fell towards them blasting it apart.

"All students to their dormitories immediately," said McGonagall over the speaker.

"We need to get to the room of requirement," said Hermione. She kicked off her heals and ran off with the others behind her. All of the girls held their dresses up as they ran along. Just then a pair of Death Eaters started up the stairs. "Descendo," said Hermione and a banister fell on top of the two crushing them. The paintings were scrambling and many were fleeing to other painting that they had while some were forced to run through paintings in the castle looking for refuge.

"And I thought that getting punched by you was bad enough," muttered Draco. Hermione punched him lightly

"We need to slow them down," said Ginny. "Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and myself will slow them down. Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Luna. Get the students out to safety." Everyone nodded, and they split up.

"Why did Potter have to be right this time," muttered Draco as they ran up the stairs. "Stupefy." A Death Eater dropped like a bag of rocks. Below them they heard screams and spells blasting into things.

"You guys go on," said Hermione. "If they get past the others then I'll be the last line of defense. Draco, if we don't make it to the room of requirement by the time that all students are out you need to take the others to someplace safe. If I can get to the others, then I can get us out to safety."

"Morgana, I can't let you stay," said Blaise.

"Blaise, you're my bother and somehow I've always knew that, but I care about this school and about you so do as I ask and go. Luna, you can convince the others to get to safety. Do your best." She hugged all of them before stepping back. "Go now." They went up the next staircase and Hermione destroyed the staircase between them. She smiled at them before turning around and walking back down the staircase. They took one last look at her before running off.

"She will be fine Blaise," said Draco. "Luna, you are probably the only one that can get all of the students here." He thought about there being passages directly into the other houses common rooms if only temporarily. Then a woman appeared before them.

"I am the spirt of Hogwarts. My name is Delphi. I heard your request and I grant it. I normally wouldn't permit it, but the kids need to get out of here. I will do what I can to help the others." She vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Who was that?" asked Pansy.

"The spirit of Hogwarts," said Luna. "You've never heard of her?"

"Focus Luna," said Draco. "We are going to Hufflepuff first they are closest to the fighting." The pair of them ran down the passage leaving Pansy and Blaise in the room to guard it.

After all the students had finally been evacuated and the teachers knew that they could flee to safety of their own, Draco, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise collapsed in exhaustion. "We need to leave now," said Luna.

"But Hermione and the others..." started Pansy.

"They would want for some of us to get out."

"I know where you need to go," said Delphi appearing again. Luna bowed but Delphi waved her off. "Southern Ireland. The Dark Lord can't get you there."

"But the others?" said Blaise.

"Hermione has a way for them all to get out," said Draco.

"She is already with them," said Delphi. "They are on the dais in the Great Hall right now. If you go you may still have time to reach them." Draco looked at the other two before making a decision.

"You two go, I'm going to stay."

"No, Draco," said Pansy. Her dress rustled as she stepped forward. "You need to go. It's not safe."

"Pansy. I'll be fine. Hermione has a way for us to get out."

"Then we will go with you," said Blaise. "After all, three wands are better than one."

"I can't talk you out of going, can I?"

"NO!" said Blaise and Pansy.

"Guess we are in agreement then," said Luna.

"Lady Delphi can you give us a passage to the Great Hall." Delphi smiled and the floor beneath them vanished. They fell Pansy screaming into darkness.

 **Answering Reviews so far…**

.super chapter 1 . Aug 24

Why does Harry have a kid he is a boy he is 15

 _ **The relationship Between Draco and Harry started when they were in their 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year it is now their 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **year. They are 17, legal adults in the wizard world.**_

Kitkat595 chapter 7 . Sep 9

I love it there are a few plot holes but other than that it's great and I hope you continue

 _ **You are going to have to elaborate because I don't know what plot holes you are talking about**_

Kitkat595 chapter 7 . Sep 9

to .super it's probably because he's tranz but I'm not the author so I don't know for sure

 _ **Harry isn't trans-gender. He is able to have children through his magic. It will be explained more later on why he is able to have children while many other wizards do not.**_

 **all readers**

 **I have decided to do Wattpad Wednesday and Fanfiction Friday so expect to see something new posted every Wednesday on my Wattpad Account and something new every Friday on Fanfiction**

 _ **My Wattpad account is michael_wiseowl so go follow me and comment on my stories and such**_


	8. Defending Hogwarts

**Chapter 8- Defending Hogwarts- Hermione**

After Blaise, Draco, and Pansy had left her she made her way down the staircase blasting Death Eaters through walls and dropping staircases on them. Suddenly a scream rang out from below her. "Ginny!" she heard Neville yell.

"Silencio," said a voice. She peeked into the entrance Hall and only saw destroyed walls and death eater bodies. Someone was sobbing in the Great Hall. "Tell us where Potter is, or we will kill you slowly."

"I told you to tie them up Amycus," said another voice. "Incarcerous." She heard several bodies hit the floor with muffled moans of pain.

"Well Alecto," said Amycus. "If you did your job and stayed here like you were told then you could have bound them yourself."

"Well I did what our pathetic fellows were unable to do. Now I have to do your job also. Cut the Irish one loose." She heard scuffling from inside the room. "Finite. Now tell me where Potter is, or I will slowly torture you to death."

"Go to hell," said Seamus. He hissed in pain. Hermione peaked into the room to see that Seamus had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding. Dean was struggling at his bonds to no avail.

"Ah," said Amycus. "Alecto. If you want to hurt him make sure you strike it in the worst way." He cut Dean free before tying him to the wall.

"No!" screamed Seamus.

"Better talk then," said Alecto.

"We don't know anything," said Dean.

"He left without telling us anything," added Seamus. "He left a message with someone, but they already left. While you have been wasting your time on us a message is on its way and you can't stop it." Suddenly a cloud of smoke broke through the pained glass and it formed into the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," said The Carrows.

"Have you not managed to break them yet?" Voldemort said coldly.

"No... m-m-m-my lord," said Amycus.

"Avada Kedavra." Amycus dropped to the floor dead and Alecto cowered in fear. "Fail me again Alecto, and you will share his fate. I will be back." He turned into a cloud of smoke and went back out the way he came.

"Tell me you miserable brat or I will kill you myself," screamed Alecto.

"Hey you bitch," said Hermione stepping into the room. Alecto spun around to face Hermione. " Expelliarmus." Alecto's wand shot into her hand. "Stupefy." Alecto dropped to the ground stunned. "Finite," said Hermione and everyone's ropes dropped. Ginny ran over and grabbed their wands from where they were placed by the Carrows.

"Thanks," said Neville.

"Guys, we have trouble," said Ron as Death Eaters started to appear. "Let's fight."  
"For Hogwarts!" screamed Hermione. Both sides clashed, and spells flew everywhere. The Death Eaters managed to force the group onto the dais.

"There are too many," screamed Ginny dodging a curse and shooting one of her own. Suddenly Death Eaters started to fall as arrows appeared from seeming nowhere. The kids looked up to see Blaise and Draco standing there.

"Confringo," screamed someone. A black smoke figure that was headed for the Great Hall was blasted backwards in a cloud of flames.

"Hurry everyone," said Hermione. "We need to get away now." Everyone rushed to her. "Is everyone here?" Everyone nodded. Just then the Dark Lord appeared in the Great Hall.

"Going somewhere?" he said coldly.

"Avis," shrieked Luna and a flock of about a hundred birds flew right at the Dark Lord. He blasted them aside, but it was too late as Hermione had already activated the Portkey and they were gone.

 _ **So sorry that this is late going up. I was unable to post this last night so I got it up asap.**_


	9. The Gang is Back together

**Chapter Nine- The Gang is Back Together and it Got a Bit Bigger (Harry)**

Harry was sitting in the living room with his kids when he heard a crash from the front yard and heard Hera scream. He quickly opened the secret room in the wall and pushed the kids inside before sealing the room shut. He ran out front where Hera had fainted. A group of people stumbled about before someone noticed him. "Harry?" asked a girl with waist length bleach blonde hair and startling gray eyes. He raised his wand at her.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Harry it's me?" said the girl as the others turned to look at them. "Don't draw your wands." Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I don't want to repeat myself. Nobody should have been able to get through the barrier. No one except for Hermione…" Harry's eyes widened. "What happened to you? Tell me something that only Hermione would know."

"Do you want for me to tell you in front of everyone? Because you said to never speak of what happened in the Hospital Wing."

"If you are actually Hermione you are released from your oath. Now say what you have to prove then I will pass judgement." The other's eyes widened, and Hermione gulped.

"The real reason you left Hogwarts is…" Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Is not because Draco cheated on you. In fact, he never cheated on you." Everyone with the girl frowned looking confused. "You had me cast a spell to modify everyone's memories."

"Continue. If you are Hermione, then you will know the so called real reason why I left."

"You left because you were pregnant." Everyone in the group with her looked shocked. "With Draco's children and you didn't want for the dark lord to find out and use him as bait against you so you left to protect everyone." Harry had tears running down his eyes.

"It really is you." Harry ran and hugged Hermione. They were both crying slightly as they held each other.

"Is that true?" asked another voice. Harry pulled back from Hermione to see Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Neville, Blaise, and Luna standing there. But the voice came from behind them. They parted, and Draco came forward.

"Draco," said Harry. Draco walked forward and stood in front of Harry. "I'm sorry but I had to…" Draco cut him off as he kissed him. A wave of energy shot out from them and everyone's memories were restored. Everyone smiled, and Hera sat up.

"So, Harry," said Hermione. "You must be close. Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"Oh," said Harry pulling back from Draco. "They are already born. All three of them."

"Three?" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Yeah come see them. Also, this is Hera. She has been a great help to me for the past few months."

"Harry, you show them the children and I will get lunch ready. The dining room has already been set."

"Yes Hera," said Harry from where he was pressed to Draco's side. Hera turned and headed inside, and Harry and the others followed her.

Harry led everyone into the living room. "Everyone take a seat." Dean, Seamus, and Ginny settled onto one sofa, Blaise and Ron sat on the loveseat, and Pansy, Hermione, and Blaise settled onto the other sofa. Draco hovered until Harry gave him a look at which he settled into a chair. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the wall. He muttered some words and a piece of the wall disappeared. "Come on out guys, it's safe." Out tottered three toddlers. The girls cooed.

"They look like you," said Luna. "Except for her." She pointed at Méav.

"This is Méavera Hera Potter is my oldest child. Lyla Evie Potter and the boy Killian Phoenix Potter is the youngest. The girls go by Méav and Evie. Killian goes by either Killian or Phoenix or both." Draco smiled. "Guys." Harry gathered the kids to him. "I want to introduce you to some people. Or should I say your aunts and uncles."

"All of them, daddy?" asked Méav.

"Yes darling." Pansy and Blaise looked surprised as did Dean and Seamus.

"You have a lot of siblings then," said Killian. Harry laughed.

"No, I wasn't as lucky as you are. I didn't have any siblings."

"Daddy who are they?" asked Evie.

"Well let's start over there," said Harry pointing at Hermione. "That's Uncles Blaise and Ron." They smiled at the kids. "Then we have Uncle Dean, Uncle Seamus, and Aunt Ginny." Seamus gave the kids a grin and Dean hit his arm gently. "Over there is Aunt Luna, Aunt Pansy, and Aunt Hermione." Draco looked surprised but pleased that Harry had added Pansy and Blaise.

"Harry, wait a moment," said Pansy standing. "Guys. This past few hours made me reevaluate myself as a person and I decided that I don't want to be a stuck-up pig who thinks she is better than everyone else. That doesn't make me happy, hanging with you nerds does. So, I have decided that I don't want to go by the name Pansy Parkinson anymore that's my old life and this is the new. I wish to go by the name Aurora Morning now." Everyone nodded, and Luna gave her a smile.

"What about him?" asked Killian shyly pointing at Draco.

"Do you remember the stories that I told you about your other father?" The kids nodded their eyes wide. "Go and meet him then." Harry gently pushed the kids towards Draco before standing. Draco knelt before them as they slowly approached him. Evie reached out first to run a hand along his cheek before sliding into his arms. Killian and Méav approached slower but they too accepted Draco.

"Are you our daddy also," asked Méav.

"I reckon that I am," said Draco his eyes teasing.

"He is your papa," said Harry.

"I like him," said Méav and the others nodded. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Go meet the others," said Draco gently pushing them towards the other adults. The kids ran off to see the others. "So, I guess that true love exists."

"I guess so," said Harry. He slid down the side of the chair to sit next to Draco.

"You owe me one."

"Hey you got three." Both of them laughed.

"I understand why you had Hermione curse me."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't want you to get suspicious."

"You will be happy to learn that we almost managed to unite Hogwarts as a whole," said Ron as he and Hermione sat down in front of them.

"But the Dark Lord showed up," said Hermione. Harry looked scared for a moment.

"Did anyone die?"

"Yes," said Ron. Harry looked upset for a moment.

"Nobody from our side," said Hermione quickly. "A lot of Death Eaters are. And more will be before the day is over. The four talked for a little while longer while the others played with the kids.

"Lunch is ready," said Hera. Everyone got up and the kids ran back to Harry.

"Can I sit next to Luna and Aurora," asked Méav her eyes big and round. Aurora looked surprised but smiled slightly also.

"Is that how we ask?" said Harry.

"Please!" said Méav.

"It's fine with me. But you have to be good." Méav hugged Harry's legs before running back to Aurora and Luna.

"Up," said Evie. She had her arms in the air looking at Draco expectantly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed, and Draco picked up Evie. Harry swooped up Killian and passed him to Ron who followed Draco into the dining room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the lounge.

"It's been a while hasn't it," said Hermione.

"Life won't ever be the same will it."

"No."

"Before having the kids, I would have given anything to have a different life. To be normal. But now. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"That's something I wanted to ask you about. About the kids."

"Hmm?"

"Why are they so big, so early? I mean you must have just had them."

"Well they came about three months earlier than expected which means I was pregnant before we thought. Also, they are growing quicker because of the untapped magic here. There is almost unlimited amount of magic here. The nurses said that they will grow like they are and then stop about the size of a two-year-old then not age anymore till they are two-year-old toddlers and then age normally. Most wizard kids do grow fast but mine are going to grow twice as fast."

"Ok, we better join the others. No need to keep the others waiting to eat." They both laughed before heading into the dining room to join the others.


	10. Complications

**Chapter 10 Complications**

The next few weeks passed and while Harry, Draco, and the others were safe in their own little Eden the rest of the wizard world suffered. Buildings were destroyed, and people were killed. The wizard world seemed to be lost forever to the dark.

Ron and Blaise were in the observatory sitting among the plants and stroking a white tiger. "What do you think will happen to us?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Blaise. "My family will be safe because mother and father will remain neutral again. Morgana is safe here. Honestly I think that the Malfoys and the Parkinsons will be fine as well because they aren't opposed to you-know-who."

"I need my family here. Everyone knows we are the biggest blood traitor family there is."

"Guys," said Luna opening the door to the observatory. "You need to see this."

"So, I sent out Hedwig," said Harry as the trio entered to the dining room and took their seats at the table. "Like I do every day. She brought back the Profit and you all may want to brace yourselves." He cast a spell on the profit and it became like a hologram and showed an article. The caption reads _Mass Killings Took Place. Dark Mark sighted._ Several pictures showed. Jean and Harold Granger, Arthur and Charlie Weasley, Mr. Lovegood, Dean's parents, the last ones to show were Seamus' parents. Luna was crying into Neville's chest, Blaise held Ron against him, Dean and Seamus were holding each other.

Draco pushed back his chair and stood. "We cannot allow this to continue. We need to from the rebellion."

"Draco is right," said Hermione standing and pushing back her hair from her face. "We need to accept who we are, Auora must accept Pansy as Well as Auora and I must become Morgana Hermione Zabini. We need to help your families."

"We will bring them here," said Harry from where he sat at the head of the table. "I may not have a family of my own growing up, but I will not allow your families to fall. The Weasleys will come here as well as your grandmother, Neville."  
"You don't need to bring our families here," said Aurora. "Blaise's, Draco's and my own are liabilities as they are unpredictable." Harry nodded at her.

"The order will form again," said Harry. "Hermione, summon the DA. We need to be prepared. Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Draco and myself will research defensive spells to enforce the wards. Neville, take Seamus and Dean to the observatory. Prepare the plants for battle." Neville nodded, and the trio left.

"Come on," said Luna. "We need to prepare." Everyone left the room leaving Harry, Auora, Hermione, Ron, Hera, and the children alone. Draco hesitated for a moment but left also when he saw Harry's face.

"I must summon the others," said Hermione leaving the room. Harry nodded to her as she left.

"You three need to be ready to take the children and flee the country if need be," said Harry looking at Ron, Hera, and Aurora each in turn.

"Why me," said Auora.

"Draco trusts you and you have proven to care for my children."

"But…."

"You are not who you once were. If we cannot trust our friends to stand with us then we have already lost." Aurora smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. "Now then. Ron, you and I will start on a project. Aurora, would you mind watching the children. And Hera…"

"I know already. I may need some help later but for now I should be able to make a good start."

"Daddy," said Evie. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh darling, everything is going to be fine. Now you three come give me a hug then run along with Aunt Aurora. Maybe you can show her the garden." The three of them hugged Harry then drug out a laughing Aurora. Hera left also headed for the kitchen.

"How easy is to lie to say you are protecting them," said Ron.

"Well this is going to be a hard year. And the battle has only begun." They sat for a moment before heading out to get started on their job.

 _ **Sorry that this is going up late. My old RA came back to see us last night so I'm just getting this up now. #BESTRA2017**_


	11. Do portals work?

**Chapter 11- Do Portals Work?**

"Are we ready, Neville?" asked Hermione. She and Luna were in the command center above the big training room that they had built over the last few weeks, monitoring the portal that they had built. The portal followed the idea of the floo system, but someone had to use their magic to operate it, they had to open it with their magic and keep it open as long as it was needed for everyone to pass through.

"Ready," said Neville. He, Blaise, and Aurora stood ready with the defenses on the ground floor. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Draco moved towards the portal wands and the ready.

"On your mark Hermione," said Dean.

"Remember you have 15 minutes after the portal closes to get in and find our loved ones before the portal opens again. Dean, Seamus, Neville you're up. In three two one." The portal opened, and the three boys ran into the portal which closed behind them. "Ron, I'm sending you to your brothers shop." The portal opened again, and Ron and Blaise ran through. "Ginny, ready?"

"Ready Morgana." The portal opened, and she darted through.

"Be ready," said Hermione. Who knows what will follow them back through."

"How is it working?" asked Harry walking into the control both.

"The portal is stable. It's working exactly as we expected that it would," said Luna. "Hermione, are we going to gather the orphans now as well?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Hermione took off the headset and turned around.

"A couple days ago we received work that more attacks had happened, and several kids had either died and are MIA, so we were going to send a team to go check it out."

"Who is it?"

"Most so far have been confirmed dead but the Creevys are missing."

"Dennis and Colin?"

"5 minutes till Neville, Dean, and Seamus come back," said Luna. Harry walked out onto the balcony and used a levitating charm to descend to the ground level.

"Harry?" asked Draco. "I thought you were watching the kids?"

"I was, now I'm going after Dennis and Colin."

"You aren't going," said Draco.

"You're right, Draco," said Luna floating down to stand next to Harry.

"You can't risk your safety," said Draco. Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"What I mean to say is that he isn't going alone," said Luna. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hermione, open the portal for Neville, Dean, and Seamus."

"Draco, go help Hermione with the portal," said Harry before turning to Luna. "Ready." She nodded. "Seamus and Neville will come with us." The portal opened, and Neville, Dean, and Seamus walked through. They each carried a bag of items and an older woman walked through with them right before the portal closed.

"Ron and Blaise will be coming in in five," said Draco.

"Go," said Aurora. "We need allies, and we need to keep magic alive."

"Do we have enough time to open a portal before it's time for Ron and Blaise come in?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione. "But I will attempt something. Hopefully it works. When I say go through the portal." Harry nodded.

"Alright Morgana," said Luna. "Let's go Seamus."

"What's going on?" asked Neville.

"I'll explain after we get there," said Harry. "You ready Seamus?" Both boys nodded, and Hermione opened a portal.

"Now," she said and the four of them ran through.

"Where are we?" asked Neville.

"The Creevys," said Harry. "Luna, start on some protections charms. Seamus come with me. Neville, help Luna." A portal opened up behind then and out tumbled Ron and Blaise.

"Where are we?" asked Blaise standing up.

"No clue. Where are Fred and George?"

"Ron," said Harry and the pair turned around to see the others standing there.

"Where are we Harry?"

"The Creevys' home."

"You mean Colin and Dennis?" Harry nodded. "Harry, they are just kids. We don't need them to fight in this war."

"I know they aren't going to fight."

"Then why…"

"Ron," said Blaise placing a hand on Ron's arm. "Enough." Harry nodded to him.

"Ron, do you remember any of the defensive spells that Hermione taught us?"

"Some…"

"Help Luna and Neville set up some spells around the house. Blaise you're with me and Seamus." Ron, Luna, and Neville started to set up some defensive spells around the house while Harry, Seamus, and Blaise headed into the house cautiously.

"There was definitely a fight," said Blaise. "Look, glass is broken, and the place was torn apart."

"Blood," said Seamus kneeling and placing a hand on the floor before bringing it to his face. "Someone was definitely injured here."

"Both of Colin and Dennis parents were killed."

"Was it?" started Blaise and Harry nodded.

"That's why we have come for Dennis and Colin. Spread out." Seamus and Harry searched the first floor while Blaise headed up the stairs.

"Harry!" yelled Ron from outside. "You have to come see this."

"Keep looking," said Harry to Seamus before heading back outside.

"What is it Ron."

"You have to see for yourself." Ron looked at a small building that somehow was still standing but the door was ajar and only hanging from one hinge. Harry looked at Ron and the pair walked forward and opening the door. What they saw inside made him take a step back and turn to Ron for conformation.

"Tell me that that's not what I think that it is."

"I'm afraid it is."

"Neville! Luna!" The pair came running quickly. "Luna, Ron help Blaise and Seamus. Neville, help me." Ron and Luna nodded and walked into the house.

"What is it Harry?" asked Neville.

"Look." Neville opened the door and looked inside.

"Is that?" Harry nodded.

"I'm afraid so. We need to get him back for Hermione and Hera to exam."

"How will you explain this to his brother?"

"I don't know Neville. I don't know. How do you explain to someone that your entire family was murdered?"

"Or that their parents were cursed into a gibberish mess." Harry laid a hand on Neville's arm.

"We survived, he will as well."

"Maybe, we have to get him back to Hermione." Harry nodded and handed Neville a bracelet.

"It's a way to communicate with the command center. Take him back, the rest of us will find his brother. Hopefully he does not share his family's fate." Neville nodded, and Harry turned back towards the house.

"Has anyone found anything?" asked Harry as he entered the house.

"Nothing, said Seamus as he and Ron emerged from a room.

"Just a mess," said Luna. "This is a nightmare to come home to."

"Where is Blaise?" asked Ron looking around. Everyone looked around and didn't see Blaise.

"Up here," yelled Blaise. They walked carefully up the stairs watching where they stepped. They walked into the room where his voice had come from and found him. He was holding a young man's head in his lap. They were both covered in blood. "It's not mine," said Blaise when he saw Ron's face.

"Colin?" asked Harry kneeling by Blaise's side. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't think he can," said Blaise. "His breath is shallow. We can't move him by magic I think."

"Maybe not," said Luna. "Maybe a healing spell or plant."

"Hermione would be best for this," said Ron. "But perhaps… Blaise?"

"It's doubtful but I think that Neville should have a look." Harry nodded.

"Luna, contact Morgana," said Harry. "Seamus, Ron help me and Blaise with Colin." Luna pulled out a handheld mirror and cast a spell on it while Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Blaise pulled out their wands and cast a stretcher around Colin, binding the boy to it.

"Done," said Luna. "We have 7 minutes till the portal opens."

"Ok, Ron go see if Neville is ready. If he isn't help him. Luna undo the spells that we have placed." Ron nodded, and he and Luna left.

"How do you think he is?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know," said Blaise. "He is in critical condition."

"Do you think he is able to go through the portal?" asked Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he will likely die either way, unless we get back to home base."

"Maybe Luna can do a spell or something to temporarily help," said Seamus.

"It couldn't hurt," said Blaise. "It's your call." Blaise and Seamus looked at Harry who turned and looked at Colin.

"Go get her, you two work on taking down the spells around us." They nodded to him and left, and Luna came back in. "Luna, do you think you can help Colin?"

"Harry… I'm not a trained healer."

"But you are a Ravenclaw, you care about people, and you have healed me before."

"But, Harry. That was a minor wound and we were near Madame Pomphrey if anything did go wrong.

"Please Luna. At least try." Luna was about to say something but stopped and nodded instead.

"Very well. I will do my best."

"Thank you. I will help you in any way that you need. Just tell me what to do." Luna nodded and thought for a moment.

"First of all, I'm going to bind the wound on his head. Ferula." A cloth shot out and bound Colin's head. "Remember that I'm not skilled in this art Harry."

"You're doing fine."

"Now we need a way to transport him." Harry summoned up several pillows and a stretcher. "Never mind." The pair worked quickly to secure the 16-year-old to the stretcher.

"I think he is good to move," said Harry.

"We just need to get him back to your home. Then he will be fine," said Luna.

"The portal is open," said Ron walking into the room. "Neville and Seamus have Dennis' body also. How is he?"

"Stable for now. We need to move," said Harry. "On three. One, two, three." The trio flicked their wands and the stretcher lifted into the air and they moved down the stairs to the portal.

"Hurry," said Seamus as the walked outside and he added his magic to the trio's making it easier on them.

"Proceed with caution," said Luna. "We have no long how long Hermione can keep the portal open." After what seemed like forever they made it to the portal and worked their way through. Ron and Harry let their spells drop and walked through while Seamus and Luna bore Colin's weight before starting to send Colin through.

"Draco, Dean get levitation spells ready," said Harry as he walked through the portal with Ron. Just then Colin's body started to come through and the four of them cast levitation spells on him. Finally, Seamus and Luna came through the portal and Morgana shut it behind them.

"How is he?" asked Morgana/ Hermione as she descended from the control center.

"Morgana, you need to rest, you have exenterated a lot of energy."

"Ginny came back with Bill, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley. And Fred and George came through also. Aurora and Ginny took them to the lounge to wait for your return."

"Thank you, Morgana. Now, Dean, Ron, and Seamus. Take Colin to the yellow room. And Luna, you and Neville take Dennis to the red room on the first floor." The five of them nodded and left, leaving Harry, Draco, and Morgana/Hermione alone in the training room.

"What are you going to say to Mrs. Longbottom, Fleur, and the Weasleys?" asked Hermione/Mogana.

"I don't know. But you need to let them know who you are, Morgana. And you should start going by your given name."

"She needs to go rest is what she needs to do," said Draco.

"I'm fine Malfoy," said Morgana/ Hermione. "And for now, I'm going to go by Hermione not Morgana."

"What ever you say, nerd," muttered Draco. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Enough. Can you go get our children, Draco." Harry left no room for argument and Draco sighed and left the room.

"You really do need to be nicer to him," said Hermione looping her arm through Harry's and the pair walked out.

"I left England to avoid this war, so my children would be safe. But look at us now. Growing up faster than we wanted. Colin is near death, Dennis like so many others is already dead. Who knows where the Hogwarts students are now anyway."

"It won't be easy, believe me, I know. But we are doing this for your children and for the generations to come."

"When Colin is strong enough I want you to help Hera monitor him." The pair stopped outside the main house and turned to face each other. "Go tell her of the Creevy's situation and show her to Colin. Draco will be fine with the kids for now. I don't know if it's best that they Weasley's see him right now. Especially with his father being Lucius."

"That's wise. Good luck Harry," said Hermione planting a kiss on his check and walking off.


	12. The Search for Potter Castle part 1

**Chapter 12- The Search for Potter Castle**

Harry pushed open the door to the living room and found Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Ginny, and the Twins sitting there. "Harry," said Mrs. Weasley rising but sat back down when he raised a hand.

"It's good to see you again. I'm sorry that your entire family was unable to make it," said Harry taking a seat in a chair by the fire. "And I wish that it was under better circumstances."

"As do I," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We are bringing the students here to Haven sábháilte," said Harry. "I could use your help."

"Tell us what to do," Bill and Draco entered with the triples.

"What is he doing here?" said Mrs. Weasley as she, the twins, and Bill rose and drew their wand.

"Mom," said Ginny getting between them. "Malfoy is on our side."

"What?" said Fred.

"Are you crazy?" asked George.

"Sit," said Fleur rising to her feet and placing a hand on Bill's arm. "There are children." The Weasleys were taken back as they saw the triples.

"You better sit down," said Harry and opened his arms and the triples ran to him.

"Harry, are they yours?" asked George. Harry just nodded as Meav whispered into his ear.

"Who is their mother?" asked Mrs. Weasley and Ginny grimaced.

"They do not have a mother," said Harry and pulled the children up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," said Bill and Mrs. Weasley looked down. Ginny face palmed. and Draco and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"Who is their father then?" asked Fleur.

"I am," said Draco and Fleur and the Weasley clan stared at him confused.

"Oh my god," said Ginny. "I'm going to help Morgana. Come get me when this is over." She hurried over and closed the door behind her.

"What got into her?" asked Fred and George just shrugged.

"Guys, these are mine and Draco's children." The entire clan looked at Harry in shock.

"Daddy, who are they?" asked Killian.

"Are they Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny's family?" asked Evie.

"Yes," said Harry. "Meav, go to you father. You three are almost to big to sit on my lap anymore." Meav sild down and skipped over to Draco who swung her high into the air before holding her in his arms.

"We need your help to win this war," said Harry. "Will you join us?" All of them nodded. "Great." Just then Hermione entered.

"Harry, I've been running the numbers and at this rate we don't have the space to keep everyone here."

"What do you propose then Morgana?"

"I have Ginny looking now but I think that if we can find it then we could move to Potter Castle."

"Ok, I'll help you look. You guys relax and familiarize yourself with the house. The hard work comes soon. Fleur would you mind looking after the children for us? Mrs. Weasley, I think that Hera could use your help. Fred and George. I'm warning you now. Don't." The twins just smirked. "I will make your regret it." The smirked left the twins faces when they saw his face and Bill and Draco just snickered. "Draco, go with Morgana. I'm going to take Mrs. Weasley to the infirmary and meet you there."

Several minutes later Harry entered the library to find Ginny, Morgana, and Draco arguing. "What is going on," yelled Harry over them yelling.

"Nothing," said Morgana.

"Tell me what you found."

"Well. We didn't find out where the Castle is exactly. But we found out something else. There is a diary hidden somewhere by your ancestors, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, I have no idea of where it is, but I would check the vaults in Gringotts.

"Maybe Sirius had something at his place," said Ginny.

"Ok, Ginny go get Ron and meet Morgana and myself at the portal." The three of them started for the door leaving Draco standing there.

"Wait what?" said Draco. "Just where are you going?" The trio stopped and turned back around.

"Sirius' home," said Morgana.

"Harry…"

"I'll be fine Draco. I wish you could come but there is a powerful spell over the home, so you wouldn't be able to get in even if you tried to."

"But the kids, you haven't been around them recently." Harry looked at the ground.

"Stay Harry," said Ginny. "I'll get the twins to come with us."

"Just don't read it," said Harry. "There may be spells that only allow a Potter to read it."

"Ok," said Ginny.

"In the meantime, Draco, Luna, Dean, and Seamus will help us here. Blaise and Aurora will control the Portal. They will open it every hour on the hour for five minutes. Take as much time as you need but don't make me have to come after you." The girls left leaving Draco and Harry in the library.

"As for you," said Draco turning to face Harry. "You are not staying here in the dusty library. Go be with the kids. They need you and you them." Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"I'll see you later," said Harry before slipping out the door.

"I'll plan on it," whispered Draco before turning back to the pile of books.

 _ **I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload last Friday. And that this chapter was short. Basically I didn't have an idea to work with last week but now I do. I talked an idea though with my friend and she thinks that it's a good one. Signing out for now moonlight readers**_


	13. Two Hearts

**Chapter 13 Two Hearts**

Harry and Fleur took the triples out to the garden to play while the rest of the group was busy working on their various projects.

"They are good for you," said Fleur as they watched the children play among the flowers. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That they are, Evie, no so far," called Harry as the little girl started to wonder out of the garden before turning back. "I wish there was no war. No need to stress. That this could be our own personal Nirvana."

"I do not understand that term."

"Sorry it means haven, personal Eden."

"Ah."

"Daddy," said Evie running up. "Will you play hide and seek with us?"

"Pwease," said Killian his eyes big.

"Well…" said Harry smiling at Fleur. "I don't know."

"Pwease," said Killian and Evie together and Meav showed her big blue eyes.

"One, two, three…" The children squealed with excitement and ran off. "Are you going to play Fleur."

"No, I think that I'll stay here."

"Ok, I hope that the others find something about the location of Potter Castle."

"Maybe you will have to do that yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"It may be tied to your personal family magic. Something that only you will be able to find."

"Perhaps. But I cannot leave my children behind while I go risk myself. I have to do what is best for them now."

"Harry, you have always done what is best for others. But you should go find out for yourself the home of your ancestors."

"WE'RE READY!" yelled the triples and Harry and Fleur laughed.

"Go get them tiger," said Fleur before laying back on the blanket. Harry laughed and got up before walking off in the direction that they had ran.

Later in the afternoon, Mrs. Weasley made sandwiches for everyone and everyone came outside to join them in the garden but Hera who was watching over Colin.

"These are good," said Harry. "I had forgotten how good your food was Mrs. Weasley." She beamed and took a drink of lemonade.

"How have the kids been," said Draco slipping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Wonderful," said Harry leaning back into Draco's embrace.

"Have you heard anything from the others?" asked Fleur to Blaise and Aurora.

"Nothing, they have been gone for hours now," said Blaise and Killian and Evie jumped on him and Aurora respectively. Meav went to sit next to Draco who pulled her onto his lap.

"I wouldn't worry," said Bill. "They are probably going through the house searching everywhere."

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I've been meaning to ask you, where is Hermione?"

"She went to Sirius' home with Ron, the twins and Ginny."

"Oh, I haven't seen her since we got here."

"You have. She had a spell placed on her that broke when a potion of revealment spilled onto her. She is a blonde now."

"So, Neville," said Luna. "Tell us what you and your grandmother have been up to."

"We are taking care of the greenhouse and priming the plants for the upcoming battle."

"What are you talking about?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Mrs. Weasley," started Harry.

"Harry, you can't be serious."

"Mrs. Weasley. I understand your worry, but what is my life, all of ours if we do not fight to defend ourselves and the helpless."

"Why you though? You're…"

"Only a boy? I'm sorry that you think that. I was never a boy. I was forced into being an adult a long time ago." Draco laid a hand on Harry's arm and Harry turned to look at Draco and a silent understanding went on between them. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect Mrs. Weasley, but I will not just be a boy when I have not been one in a very long time." He got up and walked into the garden.

"Meav, darling," said Draco. "Why don't you go to Fleur." Fleur took the girl in her arms and they both started to laugh when Fleur whispered something in her ear. "Excuse me." Draco got up and followed after Harry.

"Harry," said Draco walking out to the edge of the cliff to stand next to Harry. "It's ok."

"If only it was, mi amore."

"What's bothering you?"

"Draco, to be honest everything. How can I know that I can be a good parent? My own parents were killed in front of me when I was a child so as an effect I was sent to an abusive home for over 11 years. I'm expected to be a brave leader when honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. My inner circle is nowhere near as powerful as we could be. We need to get everyone we can to join our fight."

"We will, my love."

"How do you know? Look at Colin. He is down and out of commission. Dennis is dead as so many others are. Hogwarts is under new order. The teachers have fled or been killed. And on top of all of that we are going to go up against your parents, as so many other pure bloods who are relatives to many of us."

"How do I know? Place your hand on my chest." Harry did as Draco asked. "Do you feel that? That's my heart. And this yours. I belong to you and you to me. Our hearts are one. We beat as one. Two hearts that are one. One that is only whole when two halves are together."

"Thank you," said Harry before kissing Draco gently.

"Well now that I can't not see that," said a voice from behind them and they turned to see Bill standing there. "Colin is awake." Draco and Harry looked at each other before Harry headed for the house Draco and Bill behind him.

 _ **I'm so sorry that it has been such a long time that I have updated. I really haven't had any ideas about what to do next in this chapter, but I know how I want it to end. It's just getting there that is the hard part.**_

 _ **Please, please, please review. I need you to help me out here. I need ideas guys otherwise it will take longer than expected to write this book.**_

 _ **Peace out moonlight readers, may you find peace and rest.**_


End file.
